


The Beginning of the End

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Beginning of the End

________________________________________

There was nothing like it, Chad thought smugly. He'd put no less than three officers on unpaid leave, made another two break down in tears, flirted with the Australian woman at the coffee shop, his favorite basketball team had won the game, and now he was making love to his beautiful wife. Life couldn't get any better than this… he braced his hands on either side of her and came with a deeply satisfied grunt, sighing her name contentedly as he rolled off to one side and closed his eyes. Life _definitely_ couldn't get… he yelped in surprise as Rita sat up and slapped him. "What the…? Hey, what the hell was that for? What's wrong with you!?!?!?"

"My. Name. Isn't. FRAN," she snarled, yanking the pillow from beneath his head and smacking him in the face with it, punctuating each word with a blow.

Life just got a lot worse.

  


~*~_fin_~*~  
________________________________________________

  



End file.
